I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine hand tools. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel and unique device for safely removing the radiator cap from an engine coolant system radiator.
II. Description of the Related Art
Automobile and truck engines typically include fluidic coolant systems for maintaining engine temperature within a predetermined temperature range. These systems typically include a radiator through which the coolant fluids flow. The radiator acts as heat exchanger for removing heat transferred to the coolant fluids from the engine. Most automobile and truck coolant systems are typically pressurized sealed systems during operation. After operation, the system may remain pressurized until cooled down.
On occasion, one may desire to remove the radiator cap for inspection or service of the radiator or coolant system. In many cases it is difficult to physically unscrew the radiator cap from the radiator filler neck. Difficulties in removal of the radiator cap may be experienced due to pressure, corrosion, damage or various other reasons.
In certain cases, it is desired to remove the radiator cap while the coolant system is still heated and pressures are built up within the coolant system. However, under these conditions, removal of the radiator cap is particularly dangerous to the individual. Hot gases, steam and heated coolant fluids may be released from the pressurized coolant system upon removal of the radiator cap from the filler neck. Previously, many individuals have attempted to remove the radiator cap using a rag placed over the radiator cap prior to removal. However, the chances of heated steam and fluids contacting the individual still remain. The use of rags and other tools not specially fitted for removal of the radiator cap may still provide insufficient torque required to rotate the cap for relief from the filler neck.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a radiator cap removal tool for safely and easily removing a radiator cap from a radiator filler neck.